Past Midnight
by Tsunade's Apprentice
Summary: Hinata is waiting, she doesn't know what for. Itachi was waiting, he doesn't want to wait any longer. Sometime past Midnight their waiting comes to an end. ItaHina


This is the first fic I've wrote of this nature and of these characters so please let me know what you think, whether it's good or bad, it's really appreciated.

Hinata is slightly OOC so sorry about that.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **(although I wouldn't mind owning Itachi... I'm sure #I could deal with a sexy mass murderer!)

* * *

**Past Midnight**

Hinata was in one of the training grounds on the outskirts of Konoha. It was well past midnight and the cool night air passed her in gentle breezes, ruffling the edges of her coat. It was the middle of the summer and the night air was pleasantly warm, she didn't need her coat but she wore it all the same. She stood in front of a post, punching it until her knuckles bled, and even then she didn't stop. Something was going to happen tonight, she wasn't sure how she knew, she just did. It was something she had been waiting for for the last eight years. _He_ was going to return.

They had never really known each other but they had met o a few occasions and had spoken, given something to talk about by their similar situations. Both came from the most powerful clans in Konoha, and both were the heir to their own clan. Neither of them wanted the responsibility but ad it forced upon them by their familes. Neither of their families were satisfied with them; one too weak, the other too strong.

Both were naturally quiet and where seperated by the enmity between the two clans, but on the chance occasions that they did meet, they seemed drawn to one another. Hinata was too weak to become the leader of the Hyuuga clan. She wanted to please her father and gain some recognition and respect from the clan elders. She heard them often speaking to her father, telling him that Hinata wouyld never be able to lead the clan, that she should be disowned and Hanabi should become the heir. Although her father had not yet gone along with theur wishes Hinata could tell his patience was wearing thin. She knew she couldn't reach his standards in the time she had.

Itachi on the other hand had been a prodigy, admired and praised by everyone. Until he became too strong. Then the whispers started, the hushed conversations that started as he passed. The Uchihas were now becoming wary of the young prodigy, they couldn't read him, they didn't know what he felt or thought, they couldn't see past his blank expression. He scared them. He didn't want to become the leader of a clan that was so intimidated by power and yet so eager to name his achievments as their own. He was bored with the monotony of life as an Uchiha and as a Shinobi of Konoha. One day he would leave, he would see what he could do and truly test himself. They couldn't stop him, no one could.

For the last few days Hinata had felt expectant, knowing something was going to happen. She didn't know what it was but it was something. And then today she had woken up and known that he was going to return and she knew he was coming for her. She wasn't scared of him, what was the worst that could happen? He would kill her? Even if he did she wouldn't care, what did she have to live for? Failure and shame. No one recognised her, not even Naruto. He had encouraged her that one time in the Chuunin exam but he was far to interested in Sakura to care about her. If he didn't recognise her who else would? No one. If Itachi did let her live then everything would carry on like before. There was nothing to lose.

So here she was in the training grounds, waiting for him. She didn't know what he wanted, what he was going to do or even whn he was going to get there. So she waited, and while she waited she made hefself a promise: she wouldn't be scared, she wouldn't be shy. She was going to be the person she had always wanted to be, if only for tonight. She was going to be calm, assertive and and she was going to show him that she wasn't scared. If she could face him then she knew she could stand up to her father, to the elders… To Naruto.

Time passed and the full moon travelled across the sky, periodically being obscured by whispy clouds. Eventually she heard a noise, just the slightest rustle in the trees that didn't match the sounf of the breeze. If she hadn't been waiting for it she wouldn't have noticed it. She knew he was there but it was time to start her act.

Without looking up at the tree where he was standing she made it clear that she had noticed his presence. She stopped her training, stoo back from the post and bowed to it, turned to her bag and proceeded to calmly clean and bandage her bleeding muscles. When she had finished she turned and looked up to Itachi. It had been so long since she had seen him, they had hardly known one another and yet when he left she had felt as if something important was missing. She had known the whole time that he would be back, but she had never been aware of that knowledge until this morning. Now he was here, looking as young as she remembered him, his black hair framing his face the same as it used to, he looked the same as before except for his eyes. He had always had pure black eyes, eyes that gave away no hint of emotion. Thy were different now. They were red like blood. Gained through blood.

He smirked down at her, his usual disdainful smirk. "So you knew I was coming." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Youv'e gotten cleverer since I last saw you I see. And stronger. I wonder how many seconds you would last if we were to fight? Ten maybe? Nearly as long as my foolish little brother."

Hinata knew he was trying to scare her. It was working, but she wasn't going to let him know that. She tried to stay calm and keep her voice from betraying her. "If you want to fight then why are you waiting?"

"I never said that I wanted to fight, you aren't worth my time where fighting is concerned. I'm here for different reasons." As he spoke he jumped down from the tree and landed just a few meters away fom where Hinata stood. His voice remained quiet but clear. Hinata heard every word but could detect no hint of emothing in his voice other than mockery and disdain. As he finished what he was saying a smirk once again spread across his face.

_I have nothing to lose,_ Hinata thought, trying to calm herself. His presence was overwhelming now that he was standing so close. Her pulse quickened. Not with fear but with something similar, something more controlled. She wasn't going to show him she was scared. If she survived she was never going to let anyone know she was scared. This was her chance to prover herself, not Itachi or her father, but to herself. "Then what is it you want? Are you trying to scare me because it's not working, I'm not scared of you!" She said, not shotuing, but loudly and clearly, she wasn't going to stutter or stammer, and she wasn't going to whisper.

He laughed, an arrogant laugh that left Hinata with no doubt that he knew she was lying, that she was acting. Then, faster than she could blink he had her pinned up against a tree, her arms pinned at her sides in his vice like grip. Her façade fell for an instant before she could recover from the shock. It was enough for Itachi though, she knew he had seen. " My foolish little girl, do you really think you can fool me? Do you think I can't see? You're terrified of me, I could kill you before you were aware o what happened and you know it. Don't try and play tough with me," He leaned in by her ear and in a barely audible whisper said, "You're not."

Hinata shivered. She could feel his breath on her neck, on her ear. His hands were cold on her wrists but his breath was hot as fire. She had never been so close to anyone other than her teamates, Neji and her father, and that had only been during training or the chuunin exam. This was different. Somehow this felt right. Maybe it was just the adrenaline but she didn't mind him being so close. Focusing on that thought she calmed herself, slowing her heart rate and slowing her breathing. Just because he knew she was acting didn't mean that she was going to admit defeat. "Maybe I'm not tough, but I'm also not scared. So tell me, what to do you want? Why risk being caught just to see me?"

"Well little Sunshine," he said, adding the name as an insult, "Maybe I just wanted to see how you'd grown, see what you had become…" He let his voice trail off. He was having fun confusing her.

She wouldn't show her fear, she _wouldn't!_ "So _Itachi_, what have I become?" She asked. She didn't understand why he was here. She didn't understand why she had been waiting for him. She had to know.

"You've grown, _Hinata_." He wasn't going to let her know what he was doing back in Konoha just yet.

"And what interest is that to you?" She was intensely aware of him moving slightly closer to him with each breath.

He moved closer and closer until when he spoke his lips brushed against her neck just below her ear lobe "The utmost interest my Sunshine"

As his lips brushed against her neck all the fear left her, eerything left her, she just shuddered from his touch, her body responding to him in ways she hadn't expected. Her pulse quickened making her heart beat agains her ribcage, her breathing deepened, her whole body became warmer.

Noticing this Itachi gently kissed her neck and felt her shudder again. He pressed his body up against hers, gently pinning her in place. He released her arms and wrapped his arms around her. One of her hands grabbed the front of his coat, holing her up, she hadn't realised how weak her legs had gone. How could he do this to her with so few actions?

Once Hinata had steadied herself on his coat she placed her other hand on the back of his neck. She was hardly in control of her body, instinct and desire had taken over. She moned as his tongue slid up her neck and his mouth gently closed around her skin, biting her. She nearly let go of his cloak and sliped but he held her up.

He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. All he could see now was desire, all the confusion and fear was gone "I've been waiting for you my sunshine." he said as his lips covered hers and he kissed her passionately, he didn't have to wait anymore, she had grown enough. She was going to be his.


End file.
